User blog:Primussupremus/More on the theory of sub Quantum pixels in N dimensions or more.
In my last blog titled recursively defining larger and larger verses I described briefly my theory of sub quantum pixels super small structures that are the building blocks of the quantum world and thus the true building blocks of reality. When you pass through the quantum barrier the point which physicists have falsely called the smallest you enter into where the laws of physics at any accepted scale don't apply. In this sub quantum world it is possible for particles to nest inside one another creating some kind of super particle or even display conscious thought as if they were alive. The sub quantum particles are called pixels as they look like pixels the only difference being that they exist in 11 spatial dimensions at the same time. The total number of dimensions a pixel can exist in is aproximately infinite meaning that a pixel in the 3rd dimension will also exist in the 4th dimension and even the 500th dimension. Any attempt to reach to the smallest level of reality the true smallest thing will result in you being sent back into the macrocosmic world. The way pixels build our reality is through the use of a conscious energy field that they use to literally think the reality we live in into existence. All things in reality are made of pixels but they are so small that they don't obey any of our normal laws of physics as they appear to be able to create their own laws of physics such as growing to the size of entire multiverses but still being able to be contained within single atoms. The laws of physics as we know them or the locals laws as they are sometimes called are produced via the conscious interaction between sub quantum pixels. The interactions between pixels take place in multiple dimensions for example gravity is produced from pixels from the 4th dimension interacting with pixels in the 3rd dimension. The pixels have no predetermined position as it is possible for the pixels to bilocate into other dimensions where they are free to do as they please. The laws that govern the behaivour of the pixels is very flexible as the only restriction on what a pixel can and can't do is interacting with its negative counterpart as this will create a chain reaction that will wipe all the pixels from existence. The shape of a pixel is not fixed by this I mean that it is possible to turn a pixel into any shape without any consequences to what the pixel can do. The reason why we get the laws of physics we do is because the pixels are preprogammed to do that by the supreme pixel , this is brain of the pixels by this I mean that all the pixels must follow what the supreme pixel tells them to do. Some of the more unusual abilities pixels are capable of are: being in more than one place at the same time , travelling to any point on the time stream , passing through black holes with ease , deleting anything from existence including them selves , transforming into anything including people , reality warping on omniversal scales and much much more. As I mentioned before pixels can exist in 11 or more dimensions by this I mean that if pixel A exists in the 1st dimension then pixel A will also exist in the 2nd dimension and so on. The 0th dimension is just a point the most basic of all objects this is the base dimension of the pixel as a pixel will first appear as a point. The 1st dimension is a line this is a hypothetical structure that only has length currently no true line has been found. The 2nd dimension is a flate plane this is the world of flat structures like polygons and circles. The 3rd dimension is the world we currently live in or think we live in as we in fact live in at least 8 dimensions or more at the same time. The 4th dimension isn't time as many people suspect rather its the dimension where the law of gravity comes from. The 5th dimension is the dimension of time and space as both of them are connected in more ways than we could possibly imagine. The 6th dimension is the dimension where the all the local laws of nature are controlled this includes quantum rules although they are more generally produced at the 7th dimension. The 7th dimension is the dimension of quantum mechanics this is where the limit of our knowledge lies. The 8th dimension is the world of truly chaotic systems by this I mean a system that is so chaotic it can't be described by the laws of quantum mechanics. The 9th dimension is the dimension where it is possible to do literally anything from creating entire universes to turning a cat into a dog and back again. The 10th dimension is even more mysterious than the 9th as this is the place where most of the cosmic entities are located. The 11th dimension is the dimension that controls all the workings of the local laws of natures. Any dimensions higher than 11 are nearly impossible to describe in any useful way as they have even more obscure rules such as not being able to function properly unless they are exactly next to a red pixel! Category:Blog posts